


Calling A Halt

by randomling



Category: Popslash
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-01
Updated: 2008-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomling/pseuds/randomling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin doesn't get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling A Halt

Justin's actually shaking, he's shivering like fuck; it's not even cold; he doesn't really know anything except for how Lance said _shit, what if they find out_ and stopped really suddenly and walked out. Justin's in their hotel room, hugging his knees, feeling forty-eight different emotions run through his body without ever consulting his mind.

The door slams suddenly. Lance is back, hovering by the door, looking, well, pale and sort of wretched. Justin looks up, trying not to look up hopefully, but his whole body's thrumming with desire.

Lance shakes his head once, and that's it.


End file.
